Lavender Letter
by Nina and Asa
Summary: After closing down a ridiculous agreement between Seto Kaiba and Malik, Malik settles to kidnaps and tortures Mokuba until Seto hands over the goods he requested. Can Seto find Mokuba before he's killed by his captive?
1. Twisted Arangement

Nina: Well this is a treat. Finally we get the first chapter of this story up for all of you to enjoy. Whaddya say, Asa.

Asa: *snores*

Nina: Sleep again? She never wakes. Maybe if I kick her.

Asa: *opens one eye* Better not do that.

Nina: Well wake up for the premiere of this story. You worked hard on this chapter after all.

Asa: That I did but I don't think I have to stay awake just to read what I wrote. So if you'll excuse me…*flops over to sleep*

Nina: *shrugs* Oh well. Onward!!

~*~*~ Twisted Arrangement *~*~*~*~*~

"Mr. Seto Kaiba sir, your next appointment is here." The secretary commented through the small black communicator that sat on Seto's, large desk. Seto spun around in his large black computer chair facing his desk and stared down at the speaker where the message had be relayed from. Bored, he scratched the back of his ear and pressed a button in the center of the communicator.

"Okay, send him in." He replied running his fingers threw his chestnut brown hair. Slowly reclining, into his comfortable leather black chair he awaited for the door to open. A small knock, tapped on the other side of his door. "Come in." he said smoothly. The large brown wooden door creaked opened revealing a tall figure cloaked person in a thin long violet, velvet robe with the only flesh you could see on this person were there lips. Seto had to do a double take at the person's appearance; it certainly caught him off guard. 'Here we go…' thought Seto feeling an annoyed headache arise from his temples.

"You can sit down anytime." commented Seto, pointing to a chair not far from his desk with a hint of sarcasm. After a few moments of an un-comfortable soundlessness as the eerie silent person stayed near the door. Gradually the person walked to the chair seated near Seto's desk. 'What a freak.' Seto briefly thought blinking at the tacit person across from him. "Now, there must be a reason why you are here." Began Seto growing impatient of the ghostly person before him. Clearing his throat he was about to kick the person out for acting deaf-

"Give me all of your Egyptian God cards." a raspy thick voice remarked hardly above a whisper. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?" cocked Seto stiffly sitting up in his chair. He seized a nearby pen and begins to trifle with it, by clinking the end of the pen quickly.

"Give all of your God cards to me." the person licked there dry coarse lips and continued "and in return I can give you what ever you desire…" he paused "anything in the world you desire."

"So you just waltz in here demanding my God cards? Ha, how funny." Seto jeered standing out of chair. He began coolly pacing behind his large office chair with his arms behind his back.

"I will grant you anything you desire…" he repeated in a hissed.

"Anything _I_ desire? I already have everything _I_ desire." Seto coaxed in a mild tone. "Everything _I_ want is merely at the tips of _my_ fingers. I need no help in that department." Seto stopped pacing and faced the motionless figure. "At any rate, I have everything I want- including the God cards, which I will not be giving you" he smirked at the robed man. "So it seems that you have wasted your time." he rose his eyebrow in dismay. "And worse, my own"

"Give me the god cards…" the person paused once more "…or _you_ will be sorry"

"Correction my friend." Seto shot, back leaning his hands onto his desk "**_You_** will be sorry if _you_ don't leave my office in the next 5 seconds." Seto boldly eyed him with warning. The cloaked figure halted, before he slowly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Seto Kaiba, you put this all on yourself!" the figure hissed loudly before slamming his door. Seto rolled his eyes. 'Pathetic robed clown. Thinks he can simply walk into my office with a bathrobe on and order me around. Ridiculous!' he thought irritable sitting down in his comfortable chair and leaning back. 

Closing his eyes he spun his chair around facing the window to his marvelous view , and dismissed the empty threat that had just been told to him 'It's nothing at all. Just an idiotic threat, which he won't be able to carry out.' he told himself.

~~*****~~ 

Mokuba flopped on to his large wide fluffy bed. It had been a long day, and he was glad to be able to finally get some shut eye. Slowly he forced his tired limbs to roll over on his stomach, and enjoyed the feel of his smooth crisp clean sheets on his face and fingers. 'Ahhhhhh' he mentally purred as his body relaxed, and as his mind drifted off to sleep.

A loud tap knocked on the other side of his door. Mokuba eyes flashed open. "Oh what is it now?" he whispered miffed. He slowly lifted his head "Come in." he said forcing his weary voice to yell. Flopping his head back on his sheets he waited for someone to walk through his room. 

_knock knock_

Mokuba growled angrily sitting up in his bed "I said come in!" he yelled angrily. The knock at the other side of the door persisted growing louder and louder, until it forced him to get up. "Gah! What type of fool can't open a freak'n door!" he shouted in a huff. He swung open the door in a scowl. 

To his shock, no one was there. He blinked a few times feeling a stirring of fear in the pit of his stomach. He looked both ways down the long dark corridors. No one was there. And a ghostly cold chill in the air. And the deafening silence made the hairs on Mokuba's neck rise. Mokuba quickly closed his door and locked it. "It's nothing." he whispered to himself inhaling and exhaling himself to calmness. He raised his eyes to his bed only to see a tall looming figure in a long dark robe, with glowing purple eyes, starring back at him in silence. Paralyzed in fear all he could was gasp in dread and alarm- he was trapped! Mokuba legs trembled in fear as the robed figure slowly approached him.

In one swift moment the figure snatched Mokuba, covers his mouth, and speedily dashed out of the boy's room. 

TBC

Nina: *screams* A cliffhanger?? How dare you Asa!

Asa: It's what I do best. ^-^

Nina: Okay, well don't come crying to me if we get pummeled for leaving folks off the hook.

Asa: Don't worry, I won't. *huggles Hiei plushie and sleeps*

Nina: *sighs* Yea sure. I gotta love her. N'ways, please do us a favor and review. It's up to you to boost our writing abilities in order to find out what happens to poor Mokuba.

Asa: *sleepily* Press that nice purple button that says, "Send review." And leave a nice review please.

Nina: You must remember that flames are used for cooking. Not for roasting authoresses. Especially us. Chow now!


	2. Longed and Lost

Nina: *gremlin laugh* It's done! It's finally done!

Asa: Stop with the insane laugh please.

Nina: Don't you see, Asa? I finally finished the second chapter to this story!

Asa: Well, you took so long I lost my enthusiasm.

Nina: Blast you!

Asa: Blast yourself. But look at all the reviews we got from MY chapter! 

Nina: So, I can get some too.

Asa: We'll see about that.

Nina: Fine! Onward!

*~*~* Longed and Lost *~*~*~*

Slowly, gently, Seto blinked the small particles of setting sunlight from outside of his window blinds. The day was turning into night and upon looking at the flashing red numbers of a clock that sat on his work desk, he realized that it was indeed late in the evening. Shaking the sudden chill of sleepiness that was beginning to overwhelm him, he closed the lid of his laptop and placed it carefully in his suitcase. The familiar drone of the intercom buzzed annoyingly, making him threat to break it with his own fists.

"No more calls please." He said after pressing the button quite hard from irritability. "I'm going home now."

"Very well, Mr. Kaiba. Have a pleasant evening."

Without responding, Seto leaned back in his seat and sighed deeply, taking in the office air around him before getting up and starting towards the door. Taking one last glance at his office as he always does before leaving, Seto couldn't help but have a knawing feeling in his heart that something was wrong or forgotten.

"Well that's why I have folks to remind me." He mumbled to himself. Groping for the switch, he flicked it downward to turn the lights off. Going down the corridor, there was another chill in the air, like a presence that swiftly passed behind him. Looking behind him, there was no one there, only empty space and silence. He raised a hand to his chestnut colored hair and scratched lightly. Not from confusion but from slight annoyance. He made a mental note to go straight to bed when he gets home. He pictured the thought in his head. Opening the grand doors to the master bedroom, slightly running into the comforts of his king-sized bed and flopping down on the freshly washed blankets. Last of all, curling into a tight ball before letting his eyes fall and sinking into a deep slumber. The thought itself was as craving as food for a starving man, almost mouth watering.

Outside, a limo waited for him as always. Ready to instantly take off as soon as Seto settled himself into the car. And it did. As the minutes passed, Seto could feel his head drop occasionally from sleepiness. He swore from his current position his bed was calling silently to him. His main goal, the ultimate comfort, just a stride away as the limo pulled up to the Kaiba mansion. Stepping out and giving the driver a healthy tip, Seto prepared himself for a tackle attack that his younger brother would always give him everyday coming from work. Unlocking the door and opening it, he waited for the pitter patter of small feet to come down the stairs and to the door. But to his amazement, there was nothing.

"Mokuba?" Seto called. His own voice escalated the silence in the room by sending an echo of his call, through the halls and up the stairs. "Mokuba?" he asked again, this time a little louder. Even if Mokuba was sleeping, he would have heard him this time. Not as much as growing worried, Seto raced up the stairs and entered the room beside his own, only to find it empty. Mokuba's bed has been disturbed, as if he's been lying in it. Panicking slightly, Seto exited the room and entered the bathroom across the hall. He repeated this process in the many of rooms they have in the mansion, but still no sign of the young Kaiba.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A rusted bolted door opened, followed by a haunting creak brought fear into the young boy who sat in the corner amidst the dark and damp room. Wind from the outside carried itself into the room, temporarily blowing away the assaulting stench that hung about. Such a small thing brought a small amount of relief to the boy until the door closed behind the figure that entered. Once again, it was dark. A blinding darkness, in which you'd have to heavily rely on all other senses to understand what's going on. But they failed the boy, because he could only hear the small "swish" noise of material rubbing against the person who walked toward him silently. It stopped abruptly only to have a harsh kick in the ribs to the boy. The young child arched his back in pain and gave a startled and pained cry from the rough blow to a sensitive area.

"Mokuba…Mokuba…" the voice wasn't familiar but carried a tone of rasping and darkness, much like what a snake sounds when angry. "Whatever happens isn't your fault. Know that it's your brother's. He brought this all upon you." Mokuba rolled on his back to ease the pain that coursed through his upper body.

"Shut up! My brother would never do something like this to me!" More steps were heard, and Mokuba leaned his head against the floor to listen how close and what direction they were coming from. The figure stood over Mokuba, placing both knees on either side of him and leaning in close.

"You listen to me…" he breathed. "If you want to live, you'll tell me where Seto Kaiba keeps his Egyptian God Cards. All three of them!" Mokuba winced as the figure continued to breathe his hot breath on his face. He was unbearably close to Mokuba, making him feel more and more uncomfortable.

"No…" Mokuba whimpered, turning his head aside. Immediately, the person above him, his breath quickened in amazement. A cold, firm hand grasped Mokuba's tender face and turned it so once again he was facing him.

"What?" the voice was strained and dry. It was commanding and frightful, but Mokuba refuse to betray his brother.

"I said I won't tell you!" Mokuba screamed. In a desperate attempt to get away, Mokuba pulled in all the courage he had and spat in the figure's face. A stressed scream came from above, a signal for Mokuba to make a quick getaway but to where? The door was bolted shut. Just as long as he could get from under the figure he didn't care. He wanted to be rescued by his brother urgently, and now was a good as time as any. Running footsteps could be heard behind Mokuba. Mokuba panicked and began running faster, but being in a darkened room was to his disadvantage. Without putting his hands in front of himself to see, Mokuba slammed straight into the wall, face first. Gritting his teeth so he wouldn't make a cry, Mokuba could feel the moist, sticky liquid run down his face. Some which fell into his mouth, a dirty coppery taste of his own blood. He paced backwards slowly placing his hands over his face to stop the bleeding, not knowing where he was going until he bumped into something tall and soft. His bright blue eyes opened in horror as two hands dug into his shoulders.

"How dare you!" the voice screeched. "No matter! I'll get the information from you one way or another!" As if my mental commanded, the bolted door opened and with a sharp push Mokuba was shoved out the door. Mokuba stumbled over his footing and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Mokuba struggled to remove himself from the floor, but the figure quickened his pace and dug his hand into Mokuba's hair lifting the unsteady boy to his feet.

"Arrg!" Mokuba cried. The grip to his hair tightened, and he jerked back from a sharp pull as if his hair snagged onto something.

"Don't move!" the voice boomed. "Don't make a sound, either!" Hesitatingly, Mokuba obeyed fearing that if he did either of the two, his ebony hair would be ripped from his scalp. The more they walked, the more Mokuba schemed, trying to come up with a decent plan to escape. But his thoughts were interrupted by the swinging of a door as they entered into another dim room. Dim but not dark, still Mokuba had a hard time taking in his surroundings. All he could make out was a small pool of water in the floor in front of them and a bed on the other side. With a loud grunt, Mokuba felt himself being shoved on the floor on his back. The slickness of the floor sliding him near the small pool but not enough for him to fall in. In the small light of the room, he could see the figure more clearly. It was a man, dressed in velvet, violet robe that showed almost no skin. The hood itself masked the face of the assaulter but not for long. Just as the man lowered himself to assail Mokuba again, Mokuba was able to see the inside of his hood. The face of the assaulter before he felt his head being pushed underwater and held there.

Mokuba struggled to break free but the man's hold was much too strong. If he took in a breath, he would swallow water and lose his life. He was running out of time and out of breath until he was pulled out. Mokuba sputtered the water that he swallowed bit by bit. Although wet in the face with cold water, he could feel his own warm tears begin to fall.

"TELL ME WHERE THE GOD CARDS ARE!" screeched the man. Weakly, Mokuba shook his head in protest, a signal for him to be dunked underwater again against his will. This went on for hours.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"GET UP! YOU WON'T SLEEP WHEN I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!!"

Mokuba opened one eye, the lights brighter this time almost blinding him. He cringed and twisted a bit, but found he could barely move. Opening both eyes, he was strapped down to the bed he saw earlier. Looking up, he saw a hand move swiftly before it made contact with his face with a loud slap.

"WAKE UP NOW!" the man screamed again. "WHERE ARE THOSE GOD CARDS???" Mokuba took a few deep breaths to subdue his fear. He continuously felt the fear swimming in his stomach, forcing its way up his throat, almost settling in his mouth ready to spill at any given time.

"My answer hasn't changed. I won't tell you." He answered softly, showing his exhaustion. The man above him drew in a sigh before removing the large hood that covered his face, revealing a darkly tanned face, lavender eyes and dusty blonde hair. Mokuba blinked at the sight of his eyes. Not the color, although the brightness did stun him some, but the crazed look that it carried. Mokuba was under the mercy of an insane maniac! 

"Malik won't take that as an answer." The man said. "Malik won't take it at all. Not without a punishment." Mokuba squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Is that your boss?" he asked. The man laughed and like his voice it was strained so it sounded more like a crow.

"I _am_ Malik!" he laughed. Malik proceeded to run his fingers down Mokuba's pale face, trace over his small jawbone and further down his neck. He stopped just above the boy's collarbone and grinned crazily. "You know what I crave most? More than anything?" Malik reached into a pocket in his robe and pulled out a blade. "Hearing the cries of my captives." His tone of voice changed, sending shivers down Mokuba's spine and his small heart beating rapidly against his frail ribcage. Mokuba's gaze shifted to the floor. He was too afraid to see what was coming. To his surprise, he heard small clicks of the buckles that held him down.

"If you move I'll hurt you." Malik growled. Mokuba grimaced when Malik pushed his face so close to his. Too close like the first time, he was able to feel Malik's hot breath on his cheek, followed by a slow, wet, lick of the tongue. Mokuba's eye twitched and he groaned in disgust, pressing his small hands on Malik and pushing him away. 

'This could be it!' Mokuba thought. 'My getaway!' Mokuba crawled over the bed while Malik tried to regain his balance from the push. He was near the door when Malik grabbed his arm and clutched it tightly, twisting it.

"I TOLD YOU DON'T MOVE!" he screeched. "NOW I HAVE TO PUNISH YOU!" With another twist, there was a sickening crack followed by Mokuba's scream of anguish. Malik had broken him arm. When released, Mokuba's arm hung limply next to him and he whimpered slightly. Malik grinned as if he accomplished something grand by breaking an arm. What egged him on was the trembling of Mokuba's lips. Harshly, Malik pressed a finger onto his small shaking lips.

"Are you really afraid of me, Mokuba?" he asked. Mokuba nodded, almost frantically bringing a wider smile to Malik's face before he showed a look of worry and concern. "Aw, little Mokuba. What are you really scared of?" he asked again. Mokuba flinched when Malik's hand pressed against his face and he immediately hissed in disappointment. "Don't do that to me!"

"I hope you rot in the underworld, Malik!" Mokuba spat, and then gasped when he realized what he said. Malik's eyes lowered threateningly and shot an ice cold look. He reached out and grabbed what was closet to him. Mokuba's hair. Once again he bared his teeth before hissing at the small boy, ripping Mokuba's shirt with his free hand and taking out the blade. Mokuba's eyes widened in fear.

"You don't think!" Malik hissed. "You should know your place Mokuba Kaiba!" Malik placed the blade over Mokuba's collarbone and firmly pressed down. Mokuba stiffened a cry and trembled more under Malik's hold, encouraging him more to continue. Malik continued to press harder until the crimson line formed, spilling some of its contents. The sight itself was beautiful in Malik's eyes and he wanted to see more. He thrusted the blade until more blood spurted out. Throughout the room, Mokuba's screams vibrated and pierced through the hard cover walls.

TBC

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nina: Nyah! I tortured the small Kaiba! And it felt so good!

Asa: Sicko.

Nina: What was that?

Asa: *sheepishly* Nothing.

Nina: *lifts eyebrow*

Asa: I wuv you.

Nina: Whatever. Please review what you think about this chapter. I hope I didn't let the characters be out of character.

Asa: I wouldn't say so—

Nina: Nobody asked you. Just finish this note.

Asa: *sighs* Please submit a review to keep this story going. It's up to you to keep Nina's head bigger than the moon with your praises.

Nina: Asa!

Asa: Remember, flames are for roasting, not for burning authoresses! *runs off*

Nina: *chases*


	3. Blood on Kaiba's Walls

Asa: *cries/whines* Nina *hiccups* I wanna go back to Disney Land *hiccup*  
Nina:*shakes finger at her* You where at Disney land for TOO long!!! Look, you haven't updated in Ages!

Asa:*screams with sobs*

Nina:*cracks whips* I SAID GET THE WRITE'N!

Asa:O.O *obediently starts typing*

Nina: *purrs* good girl *cracks whip again*

~*~*~*~* Blood on Kaiba Walls *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      Kaiba, squeezed his throbbing temples hopping it would ease the endless drumming in his head. His eyes roamed over to the large wall clock. 10:45 pm. His stomach cramped with agony. He prayed that his brother was playing a harmless trick on him. HE begged God that he had left a note somewhere saying that he and a friend had went to hang out. Something other then the danger of his younger brother. Anything but that.

      After taking a brief moment to breath, because he had been searching for Mokuba since he gotten home without a bite to eat or a sip of anything and in his eyes all he saw was numbers, he decided to check his brothers room once more.

      "Big brother...." Mokuba's young voice echoed in his ears. The darkness of the hall way had reminded him of one of his younger brothers' request "How about we get 3 huge lava lamps in the hall way. It's always so dark in here!" Mokuba had placed his hands above his head " and plus this boring old corridor needs a fashion statement" to which he had replied "3 large lava lamps and fashion don't be long in the same sentence little brother. I think you've been hanging around tacky Yugi for too long". However looking at the corridor now, he understood that Mokuba had a good point; it was abnormally dark... He shook his head feeling foolish at the fear that had slowly crept into his stomach. He was already frightened to deaf about the whereabouts of his sibling. 

      No matter how hard he tried there was just a strange aqua that sat in the hallway. A deep thick haze in the air, is what he sensed as he got closer and closer to Mokuba's room. Maybe he was being paranoid. 

      He opened the door to Mokuba's room. Mokuba wasn't there. Seto's body stiffened in utter disbelief. He inspected the room closely. Mokuba's window was wide open, with the curtains blowing swiftly in the night crisp breeze. A picture of himself had been smashed onto the ground with sharp shreds of glass glinting around it. It was evident what had happened here. Seto heart beat loudly in his ears with blood swishing in his veins. In Frenzy he began searching the room for clues- all those formal thought of Mokuba being okay had vanished from his mind.

      Running into Mokuba's bathroom, he came to a halt- something was there that hadn't been there before. Large disorderly red letters written all over the wall that read "Seto, I always get what I want" with a shinny lavender DVD cover on the floor of the wall. Paralyzed in fear, he felt his throat closing out of panic. He gradually walked over to the wall and placed his thin fingers on the red markings and smeared it between his fore fingers. 

      He gulped in alarm. It was blood. Blood written on the walls. "Mokuba" he uttered. Was this Mokuba's blood? He squeezed his eyes shut unable to bare that thought. Images of his brother being cut with dull knives sunk into his mind. He desperately tried to shake them out but the writing on the wall wouldn't allow him too. The stinging of tears stirred in the back of his eyes. He wouldn't allow himself to cry. Crying wouldn't solve anything. Right now he had to get the only thing that mattered to him, back. 

      Swiftly taking the DVD, he placed it in the TV in Mokuba's rooms. 

      The Screen blurred at first, but soon a clear picture came on. "Hello Kaiba" purred that voice, from a hooded individual. That same voice of the client he had earlier. The hooded figure lifted his head on the screen, and lavender eyes shined brightly. Like the devil's eyes. "You decided not to give your God Cards so I struck you the best way possible. I have kidnapped your baby brother" he snarled, voice full of amusement. Kaiba growled. He knew it. He cursed silently to himself.

      "So what do are you going to do now Seto Kaiba? Still refuse my request? If you do I will simply kill your brother and place his limp body all over your office so that image will always be there to haunt you - And if you think I'm bluffing" Malik paused, as the screams of young Mokuba echoed loudly. "I'm not bluffing" Mokuba's screaming repeated several times screeching Seto's name. Begging for his big brother to deliver him from the pain. Seto legs felt weak as he flopped on the edge of the bed, in absolute suffering   

      " If you go to your bed room you will receive a letter, with the time and place to give me the cards. One stupid move and it's bye-bye Mokuba. That is all" The DVD cut off in a flash, leaving Kaiba's heart aching, and his head spinning out of control. The shrieks of pain from his brother cut deep into his heart. He couldn't think correctly. He felt like a failure. The only thing in the world that he truly had to protect was he lost it; again. What would he do? He knew that the God cards in the hands of a person like that would only result in badness.... but on the other hand his brother's life was at stake. 

      "Mokuba" he couldn't stop the warm salty tears from rolling out of his eyes. Sitting in angst he wandered what should he do. And the tears continued to fall from his tired eyes. 

                        *~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      Mokuba whimpered his brother name as the pain seized his entire body. He was quit sure he was going to die...but then there was a little flame that his brother would save him, like all the other times, and then they would be in peace-those where the only thoughts that kept him sane.  Malik gently stroked the young boys face. The flesh of youth felt so soft between his fingers.

      "Yes, young Kaiba call out your brothers name all you like. But if my demands are not met-" he left the threat opened pinching Mokuba's cheek so hard dark red blood oozed from it, onto his on hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC

Nina: And…there's go another cliffhanger.

Asa: Yup. 

Nina: You won't get away with that…

Asa: I already wrote the chapter, you can't do anything to me!

Nina: The readers won't like it.

Asa: Just get to torturing the young Kaiba.

Nina: (**rubs palms together)** Oh yes. Let's do.

Asa: Do what you guys do best and review please!


	4. In your skin

Nina: Guess what?

Asa: What?

Nina: It's my turn to start this chapter! Listen up folks; we will now be updating this story once a week, every Friday. So you actually have something to look forward to for the weekend.

Asa: It'll work out for the both of us. What else Nina?

Nina: Well…I'm considering raising the rating. Especially since this chapter gets a little gruesome.

Asa: …savage.

Nina: Onward! (cackles)

In your Skin

In one corner of the dark room, Malik sat impatiently, rapidly tapping his foot against the wooden floor. The hard soles of his shoes making a constant clicking sound before getting faster, random growls can be heard under his breath as well. Anxiously, he stared at the clock on the wall with malevolence shining in his eyes. Every five minutes, he'd curse under his breath as more time passed by without any results. It wasn't long until his eyes wandered from the clock onto the bed where little Mokuba was resting from his previous abuse. Malik grew angry that Mokuba slept through such a crucial time of waiting. He in turn fed off that anger and decided to release his rage upon the young Kaiba.

"Get up." He said quietly, almost inaudibly. Mokuba didn't move, no, he didn't stir. Through his slumber, he couldn't hear Malik call him and that would prove hazardous on his part, almost fatal. "I said, GET UP!!" This time, Mokuba bolted awake. His stormy blue eyes, hazed and bloodshot from hours of being awake. It was late into the night and it was taking a toll on his tired body. Obediently, Mokuba sat up and rubbed his eyes with his free hand, the other was in a sling from being broken earlier. Malik approached the bed slowly, almost floating to him. There was no footsteps sounding, none at all. Not even the material of his robe made the occasional swishing noise. All was quiet and Mokuba became very troubled. Poor eyesight was clear, because the young boy failed to see Malik close to his face.

"Your brother has failed to bring me the cards after I instructed him, fair Mokuba…" he breathed. "Perhaps it means that he doesn't value your life."

"Or it means that maybe he's planning a way to stop you and your madness." Mokuba retorted. "He will rescue me!" Malik smirked and patted Mokuba's cheek roughly before handing him a glass with unknown liquid inside.

"That may be so. But if I remember well, you've been kidnapped before and he saved you in no time flat. Now, it seems that his delaying will be the death of you." Mokuba stared at the glass and looked away. "What's the matter? You don't want to drink? You are thirsty after all." The taller boy proceeded to brush his thumb over the young one's dry lips, an obvious sign that he was dehydrated. Still, Mokuba resisted, increasing Malik's frustration.

"Have it your way then!" Malik grabbed Mokuba's hair roughly and yanked his head back. The feat caused Mokuba to yelp in both surprise and anguish. He regretted his decision in resisting. For it meant that the abuse would continue from when it only finished thirty minutes ago. Upon opening his mouth to scream, Malik poured the liquid into his mouth, causing it to slip down Mokuba's throat, choking him.

"That's a good boy!" he yelled. "Better not spill a drop! NOT A DROP!" Mokuba held his throat and hunched over, coughing up the liquid and gasping for air. How could his life be in the mercy of this maniac? Malik snaked his fingers onto Mokuba's face and gripped tightly, pulling his pale face to his darkened one. He pressed his lips onto his cheek and smiled.

"You listen to me you little parasite. You dare defy me again and I'll do more than shove water down your throat." Malik moved his lips closer to Mokuba's ear and purred. With all the courage Mokuba had, he shoved Malik away and scurried across the bed to the headboard. Though pain coursed through his body, he managed to curl up into a tight ball and hoped that the world itself would go away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In time, Mokuba began to drift to sleep again and all seem to be at a standstill, until a noise alerted his senses. Thinking it was Malik getting ready to haunt him, he sat upright quickly and looked around the room frantically. No sign of him. The noise assaulted him again. _Tock._ Mokuba waited. _Tock._ Perceptibly, it was the clock. But he didn't remember it being as loud as it was. _Tock._ The second hand seemed to be right against his ear, echoing and beating against his sensitive eardrum. _Tock._ It was tolerable once, but as the seconds passed by, it was beginning to rip Mokuba's sanity apart! He quickly covered his ears and shut his eyes, but the sound remained, louder than ever. Not even his small palms could block the resonance! _Tock…tock…tock…tock…tock, tock, tock, tock, tock!_

"Make it stop! Stop the clock! Stop time! Someone do something!" Not even his wailing voice could overpower the ticking noise of the clock. If only he could figure out where the noise was coming from, he could trace it and find a way to destroy it. But the sound itself was bouncing off the walls and ricocheting back to him. All this, and it was giving him a headache worse than when Malik himself would pummel him with his own fists. Just when he feared the worse, the sound stopped and all was subtle. Mokuba waited but nothing happened. Maybe all of that was a nightmare he had just woken out of. Or maybe not, for his nose began to burn drastically with a stench he had ever smelled before.

"Augh!" He covered his noise and closed his eyes allowing them to water. The tears verified to be against him. Running down his cut face proved painful. The salt of his own discharge burying itself in the meat of his wounds becoming almost unbearable. "Where is this all coming from??" In hopes to ease the pain, Mokuba scratched his face, ripping healing wounds and creating new ones. Fresh blood poured down his face and seeped into his opened mouth. What Mokuba began to taste then was something absolutely foul. Just as disgusting as the smell itself and even more crass as the pain he was feeling. In frustration, poor Mokuba began to throw himself off the bed, onto the floor, emitting a sound from his throat that was ear shattering. 

His own skin began to betray him, feeling as if a hundred insects were crawling in his skin. Hurting, biting, abusing, all Mokuba was growing tired off and thoughts of ending it all was racing through his mind. As if by wishful thinking, the door opened and Malik comes into view. He knelt down beside Mokuba and placed a dry hand on the young boy's damp forehead.

"Fair Mokuba. It seems that you are going through issues right now. I'm afraid that _sedative _had some terrible effects on you." He lowers his head so that it's close to Mokuba's panicked face and sniffs. "Dear, you reek of sweat the odor is quite offensive—"

"What did you do to me…" Mokuba breathed. Malik smiled deviously.

"Nothing at all. It's what your own body is doing to you, fair Mokuba." Soothingly for once, grabbing Mokuba's arm to stand him to his feet. "You need a shower so I can present you to your brother properly." Like the calm after a storm, Mokuba's eyes slightly lit up in happiness.

"Is my brother returning?"

Malik ignored the last remark and pulled Mokuba alongside him. The young Kaiba's strength seemed to immediately leave him, he couldn't even hold himself up and his legs gave way. Once again, this fueled Malik's dissatisfaction but that would be set soon. Instead, he simply dragged the small boy into a nearby bathroom. The room was surprisingly big for just holding a shower. It was all white tiles, stainless to perfection! The shower itself looked to be made of glass and the design itself was simply stunning. Malik stood Mokuba up and bent down so that they were eye to eye. Amethyst against stormy blue.

"Take off your clothes." Malik commanded. Mokuba stared at the older boy in disbelief and shook his head recklessly. It took a lot of will for Malik to stay calm. Being peaceful of course was not his forte. He drew in a deep sigh and exhaled slowly. Mokuba's punishment was coming soon and he'd have to be patient. "Fair Mokuba, I will not allow a rat bastard like you to snuff the halls of my house with some extraordinary scent that's reeking from your body for the sake of your brother. No, Mokuba, I will not have it! So take them off! NOW!"

Shakily, Mokuba nodded. Sadly, Malik had a point. If he wanted to see his brother again, he'd have to obey and bathe. He wouldn't want to offend his brother. Hesitantly, Mokuba removed the articles of clothing he had piece by piece. Wincing whenever each piece would tear at a healing wound. Soon, he was plenty bare, and bashfully tried to cover himself with his hands. Malik looked him up and down and made a tsking noise.

"Are you embarrassed by your own body? Because of the way it looks?" he asked. Mokuba nodded again and Malik simply chuckled at his reply. "Mokuba, Mokuba. Only view these markings as a tribute to your endurance and your blood as the stains of accomplishment. You're dealings with turbulence should be commended." Mokuba blinked in confusion. Did what Malik just say actually make sense?

"Come now. You shower." The taller boy pointed to the opened door leading into the glass shower. Slowly, Mokuba stepped in and closed the door behind him. Unlike the spacious room outside, the shower was horribly cramped. Peering into the outside, Mokuba watched as Malik sat on a stool near the door, grinning as happily as he could be. Was he actually going to watch him shower? All at once, Mokuba began to feel doom and his feelings were usually correct. 

As it was, the water turned on and scorching hot water began to make contact with Mokuba's skin. Mokuba backed up against the glass wall trying to avoid it, but he had nowhere to go. He was ensnared! The water itself proved pitiless, as it's angry manner began to beat against Mokuba's sensitive skin. Mokuba wailed loudly, pounding on the glass door, demanding to be released.

"Malik please! Get me out of here! IT BURNS! GODS IT BURNS!!!"

Malik leaned back against the wall and continued smiling. Enjoying the sight of fresh blood being smeared across the glass whenever Mokuba grazed against it. The agonizing cries were harmony to his ears, and the streaming river of crimson traveling down the drain was a pleasant spectacle to see. Inside, Mokuba struggled to climb up the glass walls to reach the top, but he failed each and every time. Looking at his own hands, he was horrified to see his own skin being ripped off of him. The heat and the pressure were completely smoldering his outer organ, and he observed as portions of it were dropping off of him and going down the drain. Some parts of his body, he couldn't feel the pain anymore and in others, the pain was just too severe. Mokuba only had one more option.

With all his strength, he rammed against the glass wall and shattered it, collapsing onto the floor with fresh shards of glass in the process. He laid there in sheer exhaustion, panting to soothe the pain. He listened as the water began to cease and a clapping sound was heard above him. Malik stood over him and gave him a brief applause.

"Bravo, fair Mokuba. You are smarter than I took you for. Many would have just waited to be burned to death, but you…you took action!" It was near impossible to look at Malik, only though his thick bangs, could the heat of his eyes stare at the taller boy in concentrated hatred. Though it lasted for such a short while, the young Kaiba fell into a deep thoughtless state. All the shock finally reached and embedded in his mind. Seto wasn't coming for him and if he was, it was far too late. If he had to die, then Mokuba was willing to accept it now. It was better to take the hand of fate, then to deal with this nonsense any longer. Malik's fingers traced over Mokuba's back and pulled off a good amount of skin.

"Oh my. You're shedding like a crocodile. Though I fear this will do more harm than good. You'll be eternally scarred." He proceeded to lift the small boy into his arms and exit the bathroom into yet another bedroom on a higher level. "Do you see what your brother is putting you through? All because he won't submit some pitiful cards." Again, Malik made a tsking noise. "He doesn't deserve to be a brother. He's sentencing his sibling to death." The elder boy gingerly placed Mokuba on the bed and exited the room, but not before leaving an eerie, "Rest be the rose that was named, Mokuba. I have successfully gotten into your skin…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seto blinked awake, realizing that he had unwillingly fallen asleep after viewing the DVD that was sent. Starring through blurred eyes, bits and pieces of the message began to replay in his mind's eye. It was close to midnight by the sounding of the clock and Seto had to hurry and think of someone who could help him. But who would help him at this time of night. No…it didn't matter, his brother had to be rescued immediately. And it could only take a mind as smart as his to get through Malik's ways.

Without delay, Seto ran down the stairs to the lower level and rushed out the door. He decided to run, feeling the sense of urgency; he darted all the way to the only place that was worth running to….

…The turtle game shop…

TBC

Nina: Man it's done.

Asa: I can't believe you did that to Mokuba, you freak!

Nina: Believe it, baby.

Asa: …you continue to sound like Kuwabara everyday…

Nina: You mean, cool sounding?

Asa: I mean, stupid sounding.

Nina: And you never fail to sound like your sicko Hiei! (thwaps Asa)

Asa: Ouchies! ;; Please review this sick chapter and help us figure if we need to raise the rating or not.

Nina: Later! ^_^


	5. Yugi and the Detective

Asa: (drifts down from the sky like a feather, and gently lands on the ground) (blinks) Whoa, whoa (whacks Nina in the back of her head, who was formally sleeping by her side) Holy crap gurlie! We are NOT dead!

Nina: (seeing stars) So then what happened?

Asa: (grabs Nina by the shirt and proceeds to shake her violently) YOU DON'T REMEMBER! YOU DON'T REMEMBER!…well I don't either. Hehehehe…ehhhh You okay?

Nina: XP(drool dribbles down her cheek)

Asa: Uh-oh…I better go before she gets da whip

Nina: (snaps whip) TO LATE! AHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHH!

Asa: FOR THE LOVE OF KAIBA! (runs screaming with an insane Nina snapping a whip behind her)

Yugi and the Detectives of all Detectives+

He tasted the bitter tang of blood in back of his throat. Maybe it was his guilty conscience sizzling him. What ever it was, it stained the back of his tongue as his thin chest hived uncontrollably. Up and down, his breath came in loud gasps. Thump, thump, his heart sang religiously in his ears, tormenting him. Urging him to knock on the door. The door of Yugi. His arm rose, without thinking, ready to knock loudly against the door. Then it stopped, right before his knuckles dared to touch the glass.

The moon gentle rays settle upon the small shop like heavens open doors. Dark clouds overhead gently floated past, causing the moon to demand its presence as a dog howled loudly within the distance. The lights where not on, naturally being closing hours. Kaiba's pride swooshed through his veins mixing within his blood. Had he became so desperate to ask his most hated enemy for help? Could he not do this himself? He lowered his hand.

_Big brother help me!_

He could see his brother's gray eyes looming over him righteously. He heard the despair in his voice. He felt his brother's blood. His brother needed his help. This is what he told his pride. But his pride did not believe him.

Kaiba took a step back away from the turtle shop. He was not going to stoop so low. Not him. Not the richest billionaire on the planet. He took another step away from the shop. The moon relentless shined on the store. He stood in darkness, slowly backing away. His heart knock against his chest. His heart besieged him. His heart pleaded him that Yugi could help. He shook his head, tears stinging the back of his eyes. What he knew was right, felt wrong. But what felt wrong he knew was not right.

_Big Brother!_

Mokuba's eyes shined in the back of his head. They shined brimmed with salty tears. They shinned from fear. They shinned from anguish. They shinned because of faith…

And like the fate of God, the turtle shop door swung open with a fatal slam. Yugi small body appeared with a large garbage bag, almost the half the size of Yugi himself as his purple eyes cast behind him.

"Okay Grandpa" he whined, "You don't have to say it anymore the trash is getting taken out," he grunted struggling to carry the large bag with his all of his might.

Kaiba blinked dumbfounded. His mouth gapped opened, as his mind thought, if this was not a sign then nothing was.

"Uh, Kaiba?" Yugi said his name with a voice full of shock and some of confusion. Yugi stomach grumbled with some fear. Normally when Kaiba popped up out of the blue, it meant bad news. Times had been so peaceful the utter thought of commotion made Yugi's small stomach tight. "Hello Kaiba what are you doing here?" he piped as politely as he could while unconsciously letting the garbage bag fall at his side. He stared into Kaiba's teal green eyes. Those eyes stared back at him and yet they appeared so far away. The moon above shinned intently on Kaiba's eyes. They shinned with blazing of the ocean blue behind them. His face looked stern, a strange pale ashy color.

"K-Kaiba?" Yugi took a gentle yet uncertain step towards him. "What is the matter?" he asked

"Its Mokuba." Kaiba blurted out before his mind could dare to stop him. His voice was deep and dry. He swallowed deeply. No salvia was in his throat. The tears involuntarily fell, his hands violently shook, as he tried to cover his face with some shame, some hope. "Mokuba has been kidnapped" His knees crumbled bellow him. He had not known he had fallen until he had hit the concrete ground. Hard. Alarm ran through Yugi's voice as he quickly ran to his side loudly yelling Kaiba's name.

Time stopped for that brief small moment before the smell of coffee filled Kaiba's nose.

"Kaiba… I want to help you. But I can't if you don't let me" Yugi replied his voice low but caring. Disgust rose up and down Kaiba's spine. He hated the way those large plum eyes gazed upon him with that tender compassionate glare. He never wanted kindness especially from Yugi. It made his inside boiled with morbid hatred. He snatched the warm white coffee mug into his hands. Held it at his mouth and drank slowly. The smooth warm texture of coca filled his mouth. He jerked the cup away.

"What am I some type of child? I cannot get a decent cup of coffee around here?" he spat slamming the cup down. Yugi eyes flashed some hurt before he replied

"I'm sorry Seto. The coffee you must have smelt was for my grandpa earlier" he gradually rose from his chair as he spoke "if you like I could-"

"Never mind. Its too late now" snapped Seto glaring irritably at the cup. The warming sensation did help his nerves. He drank. This action confused Yugi to some extent. If she did not like the coca why was he drinking it? But that was not concerned him. It was that look in his eyes. A look in Seto eyes he had never seen before. They sat in silence. Yugi stared at his hands. Seto stared longingly into the coffee mug of stilled coca.

Yugi opened his mouth to say something, but as usual was quickly cut off by Seto.

"I came home…late as usual. Mokuba never answered when I called him name. Then blood…" he paused "smeared against the walls." his eyes grasp in pain. "And then I received a DVD. Who ever it is, they want my God cards" he ended, rubbing his icy palms together.

"That's horrible!" Shrilled Yugi "We have to do something!"

"But what?" his voice, for once in his life, sounded defeated. "If something happens to my little brother…I.I could never live with myself" Seto head hung so low that you could only see the ball of his perfect chestnut brown bowl cut head. Yugi heart fluttered with pity as he stood by Seto's side and laid a comforting hand on his shoulders. His body was so abnormally cold. Like frost.

"I'm calling for help." Yugi decided, after a bit of silence.

"If its those Barney hugs and kisses friends of yours then just forget it" Snapped Seto. "If I have to deal with them I don't want your help at all"

"That's not exactly what I was thinking. We should call the police. They can help us investigate"

"The police?" Kaiba spat "those incompact fools…."

"It doesn't but to try. We need all the help we can get…" And with that he picked up of the phone.

Two cups of coca and one trail mix bar later; there was a knock at the door.

Yugi hopped of his chair so fast that it fell over behind him. He quickly opened the door to reveal a mass of thick silver curls, daring sapphire eyes, and large round fleshy breast popping out behind the zipper.

"Um…are you the detective?" Yugi asked his face turning a deep crimson.

"Yes sir little man" the women scarlet lips smiled "They call me the detectives of all detectives. Detective Sasha Kimora." Her blue eyes shined with certain sharpness. Yugi blushed as she allowed herself into the door, her heels cloaking loudly behind her. Maybe Kaiba was right. She could be a distraction…

TBC

Asa: (gasp) Uhooooohhh a female has entered the scene

Nina: Don't worry this isn't a OC hook up folks

Asa: awwwwwwww !

Nina: WHAT DID I SAY (cracks whip)

Asa: (pokes out lip)

Nina: (viciously pinches Asa's lip)

Asa: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW (Sob)

Nina: Seriously though, the detective is actually just there to do her job. No Seto hook ups, no Yugi hook ups etc none of that nonsense this is a pure fic.

Asa: yeeeah I guess so… So tag Nina your it.

Nina: sure am! Time for moore torture mwahahaahahhahah

Asa: oO;


End file.
